Confusing Confusion
by Princess of Dark Dragons
Summary: a few new characters in a semi au story that takes place after volume 14 plus the existing hinata house residents... what else could happen but our favorite thing... Confusing confusion? rating may change for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own love Hina.

A/N: I think this is sort of AU, I know nothing about Keitaro's family, other than what there is up to volume seven in the manga, so let's just say it's AU. It's based after a volume I haven't even read yet, volume 14.Okay, for Keitaro's brother, I will choose a male Japanese name randomly… Hiroshi! For Su's brother, I will use the name… tries to act like a psychic …Jaebaro…don't ask… ok, and for Su's boyfriend, I'll use another Japanese name… Sasuke Oda (I got the last name off the back of a Sailor Moon tape on the credits area)! Ok so we have three new characters! Here come their ages (including already existing characters)!

Ages:

Keitaro- 26

Naru- 24

Kitsune- 26

Shinobu- 19

Su- 20

Motoko- 22

Hiroshi Urashima- 18 ½ (yes, he counts the half)

Kaolla Jaebaro- 23

Sasuke Oda- 21

Basic character description for my characters:

Hiroshi: looks like Keitaro w/o glasses when he was about Hiroshi's age, in other words, 1st volume Keitaro w/o glasses. Dresses and acts much like Keitaro.

Jaebaro: green eyes, short tanish-blond hair (crew-cut style), tanned skin (much like Su's). Acts a bit like an older version of Su. Wears off-white pants made in his homeland, and rarely wears a shirt, but when he does, he wears a jet-black shirt that fits him just right, not too loose or too tight. Also, he is more muscular than the rest of the characters, but not overly muscular. (a one word description of him would be 'hot')

Sasuke: short black hair, dark brown eyes, generally wears a t-shirt and jeans since he lived in America for 7 years as a kid (age 5- age 12) because his dad got a job there with his company. Kind, caring, and the only Japanese boy in this fic that's never done anything perverted, Sasuke is semi-rich, but not stuck up, and really cares for Su.

A/N (again): ok, well that was long. And that's only the 3 characters that will come in this chapter. There's gonna be a lot more. I think… but anyway, on with the fic!

Confusing Confusion

By Silvain Star & Princess of Dark Dragons

Chapter 1

Brothers and crushes

"Hey, big bro! I… uh, need somewhere to study… hello?" Hiroshi Urashima said, entering the place his brother had been landlord of for about seven years. Keitaro walked by with a bunch of clothes in his arms.

"What's wrong, Hiroshi?" he said.

"Uh… dad kicked me out… I need somewhere to stay until I get into a college. And somewhere to study," Hiroshi replied, following his older brother.

"Bro, this is a girls dorm. They'd kill me if I even considered it. Especially Naru…" he muttered the last part, as if he was getting annoyed with the girl's constant 'bullying', as Kitsune put it. "God, married to the girl and she still beats me up."

"Huh? You mean you actually got a girlfriend!" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, and she's the same girl I made that promise to when I was four," Keitaro replied.

"What! I thought that was just a made-up figment of your imagination!" Hiroshi said, shocked.

"I told you it was true," Keitaro said.

"I know, I just never believed you," Hiroshi said. "hey, who's that girl? She's cute."

"oh, her? That's Shinobu. Break her heart and I'll kill you. She's the sweetest, most innocent girl here," Keitaro said.

"calm down! I didn't even say I liked her," Hiroshi said.

"It's obvious… besides , you said she's cute… that implies that you like her," Keitaro said.

"heh… good point…" Hiroshi said.

Shinobu turned around to see Keitaro and Hiroshi watching her. She blushed, and walked towards them.

"H-hi… I'm Shinobu," she said, blushing.

"Hiroshi Urashima, nice to meet you," Hiroshi said.

"Are you sempai's brother?" Shinobu said.

"Uh, who?" Hiroshi said, confused.

"she means me," Keitaro whispered to him.

"Oh! Oh, um, yeah, I am," Hiroshi said.

"Heyas, Keitaro!" Su said as she jump-kicked Keitaro. "Who's this?"

"My younger brother, Hiroshi. He wanted to stay here, but I get the feeling Naru would kill me if I let him," Keitaro said.

"Who would kill you?" Naru said, walking in.

"you, if I let my brother stay here," Keitaro said.

"no, I wouldn't. He can stay, but only if he stays out of the bathhouse," Naru said.

"Su, what on earth are you doing?" Kaolla Jaebaro said to his sister, walking in the door.

"eatin' a banana," Su said with a banana in her hand, headed to her mouth.

"Oh, hi! You must be Su's brother! I'm her boyfriend, Sasuke Oda," Sasuke said, walking into the room from the kitchen.

"Kaolla Jaebaro, nice to meet you," Jaebaro said.

"She told me you'd be coming, she really seems like she cares about her family, especially you," Sasuke said. "She was really excited."

"I'm sure. After all, Su's not only my sister, she's my best friend," Jaebaro said.

One last A/N: okay, I have to end it here for this chapter, 'cause my hands are tired and I'm out of ideas. Read and review, people! Read and review! Thank you and buh-bye. Oh, one last thing... how old is sarah in volume 7? If you know, review and tell me.


End file.
